Alizarine
by bibi-chan75
Summary: Il avait voulu la sauver de cette journée qui avait vu sa vie s’arrêter. Mais il n’avait nullement imaginé l’étendue du prix qu’il allait devoir payer pour que son vœu pût être exaucé.


**Crédits :** Sakura, Shaolan et la Sorcière des Dimensions appartiennent à CLAMP. L'entité de la Mort n'appartient qu'à elle-même et Alizarine m'appartient.

**Raison de l'écriture :** Participation au concours de fanfictions fr, ayant pour thème : _la Naissance. _

**Note :** Fautes et mise en page corrigées une fois le concours terminé.

**Description : **Cruelle est la Mort quand elle ôte vos intimes dès l'aurore. Mais sachez que la naissance n'est pas forcément synonyme de réjouissance. Il vaut mieux, dans certains cas, accepter et ne point chercher à modifier quelconque destinée brisée.

**Prix remporté :** _"Prix des Lecteurs",_ grâce à leur vote. Je les en remercie.

o O o

**_ALIZARINE_**

**U**n appel. Des crissements acharnés. Un hurlement suspendu. Un bruit sourd. Un cœur qui bondit d'épouvante dans une poitrine. Une respiration coupée. L'air engouffré dans une gorge ne se retirant pas. Une vie arrêtée. Il sut en un millième de seconde son pire cauchemar incarné.Vivement, il se retourna et ses paupières s'écarquillèrent de terreur en voyant le lourd pneumatique d'un transporteur écraser impitoyablement l'enveloppe charnelle de sa bien-aimée, aplatissant son dos de tout son poids. _Choc violent_. D'abominables frissons se mirent à parcourir vertement l'ensemble de son corps ; il sua des gouttes engendrées par cette inqualifiable vision, qui lui dévoilait l'aurore de sa vie emportée par la mort. Le temps, tout comme lui, était paralysé. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, lui… et cette roue assassine. _Traumatisme_. Des nausées l'assaillirent en fixant le buste de sa femme réduit à quelques millimètres d'épaisseur. Sa paume vint machinalement obstruer sa bouche ouverte en découvrant le macabre tableau : ses fines et belles jambes disloquées, ses bras désarticulés, sa boîte crânienne saccagée et sa cervelle dispersée sur le goudron. Des perles d'effroi fusèrent inconsciemment de ses iris figés. Il ressentit à brûle-pourpoint l'avant-goût acide de la bile, remontée de ses entrailles, se mélanger à sa salive et son repas matinal surgir l'instant suivant. Le maudit spectateur de cette boucherie s'appuya sur une voiture garée là, se pencha et vomit. Dès la première évacuation, il aspira une grande bouffée d'air, comme s'il en avait furieusement manqué depuis des heures, hoqueta et rejeta à nouveau ce qui ne seyait plus à son estomac. Sa respiration se fit ensuite affreusement bruyante, entrecoupée par ses gémissements reflétant son immense douleur morale naissante. _Instinctive réaction_. Ne prêtant pas attention à l'affolement environnant, il se redressa difficilement et chancela jusqu'à sa moitié, massacrée, presque déchiquetée, d'un pas aussi incertain et imprévisible que pouvait l'être la démence, siégeant en souveraine au plus profond d'une entité humaine. Arrivé auprès de sa dépouille, il s'effondra au sol, se blessant aux genoux. Secoué de spasmes, il s'inclina et prit précautionneusement la main inerte de sa compagne entre les siennes, flattant sa peau encore chaude. Ses lèvres embrassèrent de baisers tremblants cet épiderme chéri, son souffle caressa de sa chaleur cette paume prisée et ses cristaux de chagrin s'y exilèrent doucement, tandis que sa bouche lui chuchotait ces trois petits mots d'amour. Le voile opaque de l'aliénation acheva alors de recouvrir sèchement son esprit de ses pans pernicieux. Il cria sa tragédie.

o O o

**D**es volutes de fumée prenaient source d'une cigarette allumée, déposée dans un cendrier sur une table de nuit, imprégnant de leur odeur une pièce plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Joueuses, elles semblaient prendre plaisir à gagner en vitesse pour atteindre le plafond, s'entrelaçant, se fuyant parfois les unes des autres, pour finalement se disperser en hauteur rejoindre leurs consoeurs. Impudentes, elles ne se souciaient guère de l'atmosphère empreinte de désarroi et d'affliction, actuels gouvernants de cette chambre hébergeant une âme en perdition. Cruelles, elles n'étaient en rien reconnaissantes envers leur originel créateur, osant même ignorer ce dernier propulsé dans l'horreur. Elles s'écartaient de lui, tout simplement, comme l'espoir l'avait fait tout autant en le quittant définitivement…

Premier tabac goûté et premier verre alcoolisé ingéré, faisant ainsi macabrement honneur à ce précédent mois qui avait vu l'existence de Shaolan Li basculer. Assis sur le lit conjugal, pieds à terre, le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait la tête entre les mains ; paumes contre pâle front, doigts immiscés dans sa brune chevelure, coudes reposant sur ses cuisses. Anéanti. Éclaté de l'intérieur. Il était brisé, déchiré en mille morceaux par diverses invisibles cicatrices qui, jamais selon lui, ne pourraient se refermer, tant l'abattement s'était insinué dans le couffin qu'était son cœur et s'était blotti sous la couverture épineuse d'une peine des plus douloureuses. La tristesse était une bien fielleuse maîtresse et la tourmente… une infâme occupante. Seul le retentissement de ses plaintes d'amertume, de rage, illustrant son calvaire, avait déserté les lieux un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Ses larmes, quant à elles, émergeaient sans interruption de ses yeux mordorés et continuaient de tracer de funestes sillons sur ses joues, pour mourir dans le creux de son cou.

Il n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie. Ce paquet de cigarettes, abandonné dans un tiroir, était celui de feu son épouse, Sakura. Des blondes au goût de vanille. Douces et sucrées, à l'instar de son aimée ; enivrantes, à l'image de celle qui avait été pour lui une tendre amante. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était là, à ses côtés, en sentant les effluves de ce tabac parfumé. Elle était là. Oui. Flottant, l'entourant maintenant, le caressant de son délicat velouté, pénétrant son être en complétude pour réchauffer son intérieur esseulé, glacé. Elle était là, son adorable fleur, incarnée par cette senteur. Malheureusement… Il devenait fou à l'idée de ne jamais plus la revoir. Il crevait littéralement sur place à l'idée de n'avoir jamais plus l'occasion de l'étreindre, de lui faire l'amour, de la bercer de paroles passionnées, ou bien encore de réfugier son visage dans l'intimité de sa fine gorge, afin de s'étourdir de sa fragrance qui le mettait perpétuellement en transe.

Y a-t-il mot suffisamment véritable qui puisse transcrire telle perte pour quelqu'un ? Y a-t-il mot suffisamment prononcé pour décrire telle souffrance ? Non. Aucun. Nul mot n'oserait prétendre faire comprendre telle épreuve pour un homme transi d'amour et brusquement dévasté, une fois sa muse arrachée de lui par un vulgaire véhicule de hautes dimensions. Perdue. Il l'avait perdue. Elle ne serait jamais plus. Shaolan étouffa un sanglot qui ne demandait qu'à brutalement s'exprimer, mais ne put retenir le second qui secoua son enveloppe charnelle de la pire des façons ; il tremblait violemment à présent. Celui-ci inspira profondément au moment où les souvenirs se mirent à jaillir, à nouveau. Leur rencontre. Leurs divergences. Leur rivalité. La capture des cartes. Sa jalousie… et son admiration quant à la gentillesse de Sakura ; son altruisme. Ses sentiments de jeune garçon naissants. Une incompréhension, un refus d'admettre une telle chose dans un premier temps, pour subséquemment ne plus se voiler la face : il l'aimait. Il aimait tout d'elle, d'ailleurs. Du blanc crème de sa peau à ses cheveux blonds nuancés de quelques reflets cuivrés ; du vert absinthe de ses iris au rebondi rosé de sa bouche, qui lui donnait l'allure d'un ange et symbolisait dans l'exactitude sa merveilleuse nature. Et sa voix ! Comment pourrait-il oublier une telle harmonie de notes musicales, enchanteresse mélodie, qui le faisait frémir d'extase dès qu'elle lui susurrait son amour, dans un soupir, avant de s'endormir ?

L'infortuné se leva lentement et se dirigea mollement vers la salle de bain attenante. Il alluma le sobre plafonnier, ouvrit le robinet et se passa le clair liquide sur la figure, avant que ses prunelles affligées ne vinssent croiser son reflet dans le miroir, accroché au-dessus du vaste lavabo. _Livide_. Il était presque aussi blanc que pouvait l'être le carrelage de cette pièce d'eau. _Seul_. L'unique représentation que cette glace lui renverrait désormais, serait la sienne et non plus celle d'un couple se taquinant le matin en se brossant les dents. _Sinistre_. Son air était lugubre, pareillement à cet appartement qui l'était irrémédiablement, puisque dépourvu de cette chaleur féminine qui le faisait déborder de vie et de joie. Enlaidi par un indiscernable et funèbre linceul, cet endroit personnifiait ce qu'il fut autrefois : froid, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éprît de Sakura, et les vives couleurs des tapisseries murales n'y changeaient strictement rien. Le rire de sa disparue lui revint soudain en mémoire ; celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'il aimait à faufiler des mains coquines sous ses vêtements, quand elle se maquillait. Il eut même l'illusion d'ouïr concrètement son écho en cette seconde. L'illusion… voilà tout ce qu'il lui restait d'elle, tels les mirages de sa présence en contemplant les habits qu'elle portait ou en humant son parfum préféré. Mais ce qui n'était aucunement illusion, par contre, était bel et bien sa propre désolation. Son extrême détresse était, elle, bien réelle. Aussi vraie que tranchante était la lame de son rasoir, posée sur le rebord de l'évier. Le récent veuf prit l'objet en question avec circonspection, jouant ensuite à le faire passer entre ses doigts à l'aide de son pouce. Telle une feuille acérée, le morceau affilé effleura son épiderme d'une caresse coupante, libérant quelques minces filets de sang çà et là. Sans cligner des paupières, subitement hypnotisé, Shaolan observa son fluide organique rouler sur sa peau et terminer sa lente course en chutant dans le ventre du meuble de toilette. Il imaginait déjà les lignes sanglantes dessinées sur ses poignets par cette plume meurtrière. Il se voyait déjà être dans les limbes, apercevant la silhouette de son ancienne compagne entourée d'une pure lumière. Il s'imaginait déjà, profondément ému, tendre une main troublée pour attraper la sienne. Oui, il se projetait parfaitement dans cet hypothétique futur proche, étant donné que mourir serait un remède aux affres de son existence. Mourir… En songeant à cela, il éprouva sans préavis un élancement à la poitrine. Un élancement causé par l'excitation d'une pensée jugée riche en valeur. Ce fut alors que l'avènement d'un projet se mit précipitamment à poindre en lui, prenant forme petit à petit, se concrétisant pleinement dans son esprit. L'espoir accéléra les battements de son cœur, car il réalisa finalement que son geste pourrait aboutir à une abnégation qui ne serait pas vaine. La sorcellerie n'aurait en rien pu sauver Sakura ce jour-là, mais elle pourrait peut-être la sauver _de_ ce jour-là. Il y aurait néanmoins un prix à payer, dont la valeur serait incontestablement élevée. À lui de juger : cette vie, qui s'offrait actuellement à lui, avait-elle une quelconque qualité pour être vécue dans son entièreté ? Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, pansa ses minuscules plaies, se sécha le visage et s'en retourna dans la chambre, qu'il éclaira. En allant chercher son manteau, lancé négligemment sur son large secrétaire quatre heures auparavant, son regard s'arrêta sur le livre magique de Sakura. À son dernier souffle, Keroberos et les cartes s'y étaient immédiatement retrouvés scellés, sommeillant en attendant un nouveau maître, certainement. Il saisit ce qui fut d'antan sa convoitise, aujourd'hui relique, et frôla avec considération sa couverture. _Un autre maître…_ pensa-t-il. _Non. Cela ne sera pas. Vous n'aurez jamais d'autre seigneur que celui qui vous était prédestiné !_ se jura-t-il enfin, en replaçant avec résolution l'ensemble précieux sur le bureau et en agrippant son pardessus. Il sortit de chez lui en claquant la porte, irréductiblement convaincu.

Shaolan marcha avec empressement jusqu'à la demeure de la seule personne au monde capable de l'aider. Elle logeait dans une singulière construction sans prétention en taille, cerclée de façon rapprochée par d'imposants buildings. Bien que l'aspect de l'habitation et ses environs lui parussent saugrenus, il n'hésita pas et s'engagea dans la résidence. Après avoir ôté ses chaussures dans l'entrée, grande ouverte, ce fut l'odeur de l'encens consumé qui le guida pour savoir quel couloir emprunter, quel ultime panneau coulissant ouvrir pour atteindre la dame souhaitée.

« Te voilà… murmura-t-elle.

– Vous êtes la Sorcière des Dimensions ? s'enquit-il, impatient.

– C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelle, répondit-elle, resplendissante dans sa robe noire cérémoniale.

– Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, commença-t-il en s'inclinant poliment le plus bas possible, mon nom est…

– Je sais qui tu es, Shaolan. J'attendais ta visite, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant se redresser. Si tu es venu dans ma boutique, cela signifie que tu as une espérance. Nul ne pénètre en ce lieu par inadvertance.

– Mon épouse, débuta-t-il, peu décontenancé, j'aimer…

– Je ne fais pas revivre les défunts, l'interrompit-elle calmement.

– Vous permettez toutefois aux âmes égarées de modifier le cours de leur destinée, répliqua-t-il, en lui adressant une œillade sincère.

– C'est exact. Cependant, modifier le passé engendre des conséquences parfois non désirées. Es-tu préparé à le risquer ?

– Oui. Ce n'était pas à elle de mourir. Pas maintenant, pas de cette manière… D'autant que, ce jour-là, j'étais dans l'expectative d'une certaine nouvelle, avoua-t-il, la voix empreinte d'une forte émotion et le visage assombri par une intense mélancolie.

– Tu n'es pas le décisionnaire de ceux qui doivent ou non figurer sur la Liste Mortuaire. Nonobstant ceci, il est possible d'implorer l'ambassadrice du Néant d'envisager un changement.

– Son ambassadrice ? s'étonna-t-il. Comment ?

– Suis-moi. »

Elle le conduisit dans une petite pièce adjacente, sans fenêtre, illuminée par quelques rares bougies. Dénuée de décoration, une simple table en bois faisait office de mobilier, sur laquelle était disposé un récipient évasé et peu profond, recouvert d'un ample tissu d'une nuance vermeille. La sorcière se posta à côté et retira l'étoffe solennellement, enjoignant son invité à examiner le contenu de cette cuvette. Intrigué, le concerné vint au plus près de l'ustensile et y aventura ses prunelles. Toutefois, ce qu'il y découvrit ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure car, au travers d'une brume, les traits d'une sylphide lui apparurent. Il y aperçut une demoiselle à la longue et ondulée chevelure fleur de soufre, rehaussée de plusieurs mèches rouge d'alizarine, dont les yeux indigo tranchaient radicalement avec le teint laiteux de sa peau. Subjugué, il détailla sans retenue l'inconnue et fut sur-le-champ foudroyé par l'indicible abattement qui s'émanait d'elle.

« Qui est-ce ? balbutia-t-il.

– La Nymphe Céleste, l'ambassadrice du Néant. Celle qui, de son message, anéantit les vivants. L'autre désignation que d'aucuns lui prêtent est… la Mort.

– Je ne la concevais pas ainsi, admit-il, médusé.

– La Mort n'est pas cette Faucheuse au sourire édenté, telle que l'assurent des petites gens pieuses se croyant cultivées.

– Elle dégage une si extraordinaire affliction que cela en est terriblement incommodant.

– On dit qu'elle porte son prénom comme elle porte la croix de sa fonction, remarqua-t-elle.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– La Nymphe exècre sa véritable identité puisque ce qu'elle signifie est parfaitement contraire à son métier. Dans une ancienne et obscure langue, son prénom était synonyme de naissance et non de macabre disparition. Or, c'est justement en le dévoilant aux futurs trépassés qu'elle effectue leur extinction.

– Je vois, souffla Shaolan. Par quel procédé pourrais-je donc l'inciter à rayer sur sa liste celui de Sakura ?

– Si tel est ton vœu, sache que de ta vie il t'en coûtera. Et plus grave encore : tu devras être l'éternel compagnon de la Mort. »

L'intéressé sursauta en entendant cela et fixa, incrédule, celle qui lui prodiguait l'hospitalité le temps d'un souhait.

« Vous plaisantez ?! s'écria-t-il.

– Non, je le crains. Celle-ci est venue jadis auprès de moi formuler une requête que je n'ai pu rendre concrète, n'ayant point reçu quelqu'un qui rêvait de ce prix, en acceptant les répercussions, que je lui demandais. Dès lors que tu es là, c'est chose faite.

– Comment diable pouvez-vous affirmer que je concéderai pareil testament ?! s'exclama-t-il, énervé et stupéfait.

– Tout comme elle aspire ardemment à trouver amant, ta seule présente volition est de ta vie faire don pour accéder à ton ambition. En outre, je sais que rien n'ébranlera ta détermination. »

Il ne put contredire ces paroles reflétant intégralement son tempérament et baissa la tête, vaincu par leur absolue authenticité. Associé intime de la Mort. Trahison charnelle et spirituelle quant à son aimée décédée. Endosser le fardeau supporté par les frêles épaules de la sombre demoiselle, sépulcrale messagère, en assistant à son oeuvre durant des millénaires. Il vacilla en écoutant la sorcière lui annoncer que chaque baiser, chaque attouchement échangés avec la précitée lui feraient perdre un peu plus de son essence épanouie et vitale. Ses larmes perlèrent rageusement lorsqu'il apprit que chaque étreinte sexuelle serait d'abord jouissive, pour être ultérieurement plus douloureuse à son endroit qu'il ne pouvait l'estimer, car de ce qui était composante de son humanité elle allait par ce biais se sustenter, en vue de conquérir l'ivresse de la félicité. Et il voulut crier de fureur en sachant qu'il n'y avait point d'autre solution que cette damnation. L'Enfer des chrétiens aurait été un bien plus doux calvaire. Mais jamais celui-ci n'aurait ramené sa femme sur Terre.

« J'accepterais que la Mort grave son sceau dans ma chair à deux conditions, exigea-t-il, sourcils froncés, ton chevrotant, joues noyées par la manifestation de son ineffable ressentiment.

– Lesquelles ?

– Renvoyez-moi là-bas et, si la réponse que j'attendais cette journée-là s'avérait positive, je réclame le droit d'être aux côtés de Sakura quand elle aura besoin de moi à l'instant crucial. Je réclame cela en vertu de mon sacrifice ! » revendiqua-t-il avec frénésie, tremblant, parlant entre ses dents et plongeant ses iris noirs de haine dans ceux de son hôtesse.

Cette dernière soutint son regard, impassible et silencieuse. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où une gracieuse main blanchâtre, embellie par des ongles nacrés, émergea du récipient en se tendant vers son client, qu'elle conclut :

« Accordées. »

Le récent veuf gémit de soulagement, mais toisa aussitôt cette paume offerte, écoeuré. Sous la répulsion de son choix, il fut pris de courtes et régulières convulsions. Sa bouche grimaça de dégoût, tandis que ses doigts avançaient vers elle. Il geignit furtivement d'aversion en touchant son épiderme gelé. Il pleura d'une effroyable ire mêlée à de la répugnance en serrant cette main. C'en était fini de lui. Brusquement, il se sentit attiré avec virulence ; son enveloppe corporelle s'amenuisa en fondant, se défaisant de sa solidité, s'amollissant. Il s'engouffra malgré lui dans la cuvette, la faisant basculer violemment à son passage. Cinglante, une eau des plus froides engloutit sa gorge, frôla ses globes oculaires ; il ferma les paupières. Chacun de ses membres souffrit mille martyres, transpercés par d'imperceptibles aiguilles ne cherchant qu'à lui nuire. Son corps endura un écrasement impitoyable, accentué par la vitesse de sa descente dans un ténébreux et liquide tunnel sibyllin. Atroce chute qui lui donna l'impression d'être interminable. Il allait mourir sans avoir revu son âme soeur. La Mort, vile traîtresse, lui avait donc menti. _Contraste brutal_. Subitement, en l'espace d'une seconde, Shaolan se crut tombé du ciel en atterrissant sans encombre sur ses pieds. _Brise matinale_. L'air pur tant manqué s'immisça énergiquement et à nouveau dans ses poumons asphyxiés. _Brouhaha_. Il entendit son épouse l'appeler. _Réexpédition exaucée_. Promptement, il distingua les alentours qu'il reconnut séance tenante. Il était de retour, précisément là où il était ce fameux jour : en bas de chez lui, sur le trottoir opposé, patientant jusqu'à ce que sa moitié eût fait le test de grossesse, qu'ils avaient tous deux acheté peu avant. Elle avait souhaité qu'il restât ici et lui avait dit que, s'il était positif, elle ne saurait guère dissimuler son explosion de joie et courrait lui apporter la bonne nouvelle. Il fit tout de suite volte-face ; action qu'il n'avait pas faite dans la première version de cette histoire. Leur histoire. Et il la vit… rayonnante, jubilante, les prunelles étincelantes, irradiées par une gaieté spontanée, se précipiter vers lui. Il sourit, exulta. Son cœur se gonfla d'une immense fierté, d'une allégresse sans commune mesure. Elle était enceinte. À partir de là, il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il ne regretta rien. Pendant une minute, transporté par l'amour et le ravissement, son esprit éluda même son avenir ruiné, soumis aux affres de cette union avec sa future et abjecte promise. Nul n'irait l'envier d'avoir pris en seconde noce la servante du Néant, définitivement.

Soudainement, Sakura stoppa net sa course, visiblement étourdie. Elle se massa délicatement le front, dans un état vague. Le jeune homme fut gagné par une peur fugace. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ce malaise ? Son attention fut alors brièvement détournée par le camion assassin entrant dans son champ de vision, sur sa droite, et roulant à vive allure ; bien au-dessus de la limite autorisée. Il reporta ensuite sa garde sur sa femme et comprit : le sceau mortuaire, dont il était l'unique observateur, s'extirpait de celle-ci, l'alanguissant succinctement. Un piéton d'une vingtaine d'années – un de leurs voisins – s'arrêta auprès de son aimée, inquiet à son endroit. Le véhicule passa devant lui et continua son chemin. La marque de la funèbre ambassadrice ondoya immédiatement vers lui, tel le serpent vers sa proie, puis se tint immobile à dix centimètres de sa figure, laissant ses narines priser son odeur de putréfaction, renouant lentement avec sa forme originelle. Un dernier coup d'œil vers l'objet de ses pensées lui révéla une scène des plus significatives, affreuses et amères : celui qui se souciait de son trouble témoignait davantage que de la simple anxiété. Il était séduit par elle ; son instinct de mâle ne le trompait pas. Le précité l'était sans doute depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs, la croisant tous les matins dans le couloir de leur immeuble, en se rendant au travail. La pointe lancinante de la jalousie, du chagrin, se planta cruellement en lui. Cet homme serait fatalement son remplaçant. Shaolan éprouva profondément cette certitude, dans le creux de son ventre, brûlant d'acrimonie.

« Voilà enfin mon souhait officiel satisfait ! » se réjouit la Nymphe Céleste, d'une voix de velours, debout face à lui.

Tétanisé, le piégé écarquilla malgré lui les yeux en découvrant, de son réel, son amante prochaine. Plus petite en taille, les cheveux flottant autour d'elle, balayés par un vent imaginaire, elle était nue devant lui, offrant sans pudeur à sa vue ses atouts. La Mort ne s'embarrassait jamais d'artifice. Avide, elle toucha ses joues masculines de ses mains glaciales et chuchota langoureusement, avant de l'embrasser de ses fines lèvres porteuses d'un baiser meurtrier :

« Cher partenaire, apprends que mon prénom est Alizarine. »

o O o

**E**lle n'aurait jamais cru que l'on pouvait autant suer au cours de cet acte. On la soulagea derechef avec un brumisateur. _Une envie de pousser_. La tête de son bébé était déjà sortie. _Pousser_. Mais non. Attendre. Le cordon ombilical était enroulé autour de son mince cou ; il fallait le couper. Sakura n'en pouvait plus. Elle était inconfortablement positionnée, assoiffée, épuisée. _Pousser_. La péridurale ne faisait plus effet. Du reste, elle avait une envie monstrueuse de pousser. Instinctive. Incommensurable. Sa respiration était saccadée. _Pousser_. La souffrance était un euphémisme ; indescriptible. Une souffrance inhérente à son accouchement, aux contractions répétitives. Elle était bien de trop stressée pour la contrôler, se l'approprier dans le but de mieux la vivre, la supporter et était, en outre, éreintée. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il fût là de manière à l'aider. _Pousser_. Elle aurait donné tous ses biens pour que feu son mari la soutînt de sa présence, l'encourageât. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi. _N'importe quoi…_ À brûle-pourpoint, deux mains apaisantes et chaudes se posèrent sur la peau de ses épaules trempées. Elle leva la tête et se figea. Le sablier du temps cessa d'écouler les grains de sable dans sa partie inférieure. Plus personne ne bougea autour d'elle. Plus une once d'agitation. Le silence s'installa. Elle n'ouït plus que son propre souffle, étrangement ralenti. Il lui sembla se détacher de son corps ; s'en déposséder. Plus de douleur. Ses prunelles se voilèrent d'émotion. _Shaolan…_ Il était là, baignant dans une lumière irisée, le visage baissé vers elle, le regard débordant de douceur et d'une passionnelle tendresse. Il était là, lui que la Mort lui avait arraché d'une incompréhensible crise cardiaque. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était revenu des cieux pour l'accompagner dans ce moment le plus important de son existence de femme. Un infini bonheur la fit pleurer. Il se pencha et les paroles qu'il lui susurra la réconfortèrent, calmèrent son angoisse, lui insufflant une béatitude inégalable. _Sensations cuisantes_. Elle réintégra brusquement son enveloppe charnelle. À nouveau cette nécessité de pousser. À nouveau une douleur, qu'elle put toutefois invraisemblablement maîtriser, plus aisément tolérer. Une ultime poussée. Ressentir son ventre se contracter, prendre une grande aspiration et pousser, afin de délivrer son enfant, de le sentir se séparer de son être, de son intimité et, finalement, s'ouvrir au monde. Naître.

Il avait touché le paradis. Il allait voir la frimousse de sa plus belle réussite, sa fille. Le traumatisme, causé par l'enfer de ces précédents mois, s'estompa en étant confronté à ce rayon de soleil. Il fut un instant soustrait à cette ombre démoniaque qui le détruisait intérieurement et son entité fut inondée d'une extase éclatante, tandis que la sage-femme s'affairait entre les cuisses de Sakura. Ce fut sans compter sa maîtresse qui, sans préavis, le ramena aussitôt à lui, l'entravant dans sa volonté de contemplation de sa plus belle conception. Réintroduit de force dans la nébuleuse méphistophélique, siège d'Alizarine, il tonitrua, exaspéré :

« Qu'as-tu fait, garce ?! Tu m'avais promis hier de me permettre de la voir !!

– Je ne suis pas humaine, rétorqua-t-elle, stoïque. Je ne puis avoir de parole, puisque je n'ai rien à perdre, rien à proposer en garantie de ma bonne foi. Du reste, tu étais aux côtés de ta dame lors des cruciales minutes, comme convenu.

– Enfant de putain !! vociféra-t-il, emporté par le fiel et le courroux.

– Je vais te confier un secret, reprit-elle en ondulant majestueusement vers lui, j'ai manipulé la destinée de ton aimée en vue de me servir. Sa fin n'était guère prévue à cette date. Or, tu m'étais nécessaire car un de mes vœux les plus chers n'était pas d'avoir un compagnon, mais un successeur, pour une toute autre et cardinale raison… Et voilà que, maintenant, mon devoir t'incombe et que la chair de ta fille est mienne désormais. » acheva-t-elle, cyniquement, en caressant son menton.

Trahi, effondré, il tempêta dans les larmes, invectiva cette damnée qui l'avait utilisé, sadiquement outragé, piétiné. Il hurla en percevant le sceau mortuaire le pénétrer impétueusement, après s'être déraciné de son hôte originel, afin de s'unir de façon sanglante et virulente avec chacune de ses cellules. Il recracha un peu de son fluide incarnat, qui bouillait littéralement de par ce phénomène, tout en gesticulant à l'excès, se débattant, luttant contre cette force infernale. De gigantesques et longs vers surgirent, envoyés par le Néant, et l'agrippèrent pour le maintenir durant la fusion ; le maléfice suintant de leur grise membrane extérieure d'une substance noir d'ivoire et pestilentielle. Prisonnier, il cria le prénom de son épouse, alors que – ce qui fut – la Mort disparaissait, s'éloignait de lui et se dirigeait vers les vivants, l'abandonnant à son sinistre sort. Éternellement enchaîné à cette funeste tâche.

o O o

**L**a Sorcière des Dimensions recouvrit la cuvette, portail vers la résidence de la Mort, de l'étoffe vermeille. Elle avait pu suivre l'échange des fonctions grâce à cela et n'avait point été surprise par le déroulement des évènements. C'était inéluctable. En effet, elle savait parfaitement que le souhait d'Alizarine en cachait un autre qu'elle n'était pas en mesure d'exaucer, directement. Pour contourner la difficulté et se voir comblée, la précitée avait donc besoin de puiser dans l'essence humaine et vitale d'un individu, suffisamment pur et courageux pour faire don de sa personne en en sauvant une autre et devenir subséquemment son amant, dans le but de s'incarner ensuite dans le corps d'une enfant. Et dans sa quête, la demoiselle blonde n'avait déniché qu'un seul potentiel prétendant : Shaolan. Car, bien au-delà de ce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer, le véritable désir de la Mort n'avait jamais été de trouver fiancé de lit, compagnon d'infortune dans sa solitaire de vie, mais sa convoitise avait été en réalité de prendre substitut en vue de _vivre_, de devenir une humaine, dont la lisière de l'existence passerait sans détour par une naissance. Néanmoins, divulguer gracieusement telle information aurait outrepassé son rôle antérieur d'intermédiaire. Ce n'était pas là mission et comportement propre à cette sorcière…

_**Fin.**_


End file.
